


A Connection

by laurashapiro



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-11
Updated: 1999-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/laurashapiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many, many thanks to Spike and Te for beta, praise, and patience.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to Spike and Te for beta, praise, and patience.

"Hold me," she says, and in that moment, looking at her, and around her   
crappy motel room, I'm thinking maybe Faith and I have something in   
common.

I move a little, open my arms, and then she's bracing herself against me and   
doing this crunching thing with her shoulder, and oh, so forget the   
emotional support, I'm like this solid object to lean on while people do   
painful things to themselves. Okay, I'm living with this.

"That's better."

And then she gives me her best rassling alligators look and tells me she's all   
wound up, ready to pop. I can't be hearing what I think I'm hearing, this is   
totally impossible.

"Really?" She's got her hand on my chest. "Pop?"

"You up for it?" And she looks at me like she could kill me or kiss me and it   
wouldn't make any difference to her, but my heart hasn't stopped going a   
mile a minute all night and being afraid's getting a little boring, so I say,

"Oh, I'm up."

Faith slides her hand down...oh boy, is she really going to...and right inside   
my jeans, inside my boxers, and sort of does this sliding rubbing thing against   
me, and I'm already getting hard. 18-year-old hormones at your service, no   
lines, no waiting. "I'm suddenly very up."

I like her smile then, kind of carnivorous but in a cute way, and maybe it's   
the height of dorkdom but I have to tell her "It's just, um, I've never been up   
with people before," and I practically can't finish the sentence before she's   
kissing me like she wants to shut me up, her hand squeezing my face, and   
undoing buttons. The kiss is sort of hard and loose and sloppy and she tastes   
like beer and blood. Way different from...but I'm not thinking about Cordy,   
no sir.

She's got her hands all over me and is telling me to take my pants off, and   
I'm *so* not believing this is happening, and I stammer out something   
stupid and pointless. Am I crazy? Am I trying to get out of this?

She's got my shirt off and I want to kiss her but she's too busy throwing me   
on the bed, at which point I realize that I probably *couldn't* get out of this if   
I wanted to. The bed bounces under me and I thank god don't bump my head   
against the wall, and Faith kind of straddles me and tells me not to worry.   
And takes her shirt off.

Oh good, Xander, stare at her boobs, great way to win friends and influence   
people. She's saying something about curves which is *not* helpful, and I'm   
way too chatty, apparently, because we're kissing again. Faith kisses like she's   
trying to get something. A Woman With An Agenda. She's all thrusting   
tongue and bumping teeth and it would be clumsy if she weren't obviously   
having a great time. Or maybe it's my teeth that are doing the bumping.

Meanwhile she's sort of grinding on my cock through my jeans, which is   
making me burn in a way that's at least familiar, but she's doing it while I'm   
trying to unbutton them, which is really an interesting experiment in physics   
at work. Finally she sort of smiles around my tongue and slides down and   
helps me scrunch out of them, the boxers go along for the ride, and I'm naked   
and boy do I feel naked.

And hard. Did I mention that?

I mean, she's getting out of her jeans now (whoa, Faith, do you always go   
commando, or just when you're fighting the blue ones?) and whatever she   
said about curves was pretty appropriate because the woman has some   
*dangerous* hips. And not just in an aesthetic sense.

And my heart is still going like crazy and I'm beginning to feel like maybe   
slowing down would be a good idea. I'm panting and it's got something to do   
with her, sure, but it's also related to running away from undead assholes and   
things, and I'd kind of like to think about stuff for a minute, or maybe just   
kiss Faith a lot. But she's back on top of me and is feeding me one of her   
breasts.

The funny thing about Faith's body is that she's really, really soft. I mean,   
Faith's not a soft kind of girl. Woman. Whatever. But it's all there, in her   
wide plushy mouth and her babywhite skin and her (okay they're big) round   
boobs and stuff. And it's nice. Really, really nice.

I'm lapping at her nipple and swirling my tongue around and sucking and   
she's looking down at me and sort of smiling, but it's this tight putting-up-  
with-you smile. So I drag my teeth across her nipple, kinda slow, and then   
bite down a little where it's peaking like a gumdrop. And then I can't see her   
face anymore because she flings her head back, but I figure it's good.

I'm squeezing her other breast in my hand and thinking, yeah, I know how to   
do this part, not what you expected, is it? And I squeeze her nipple fairly hard,   
and she goes "ohhhh".

And then yanks herself up, pins my arms over my head, and sits on my face.

I didn't think people really did that, the whole face-sitting thing. I kind of   
thought it was just an expression. I mean, I've done this with Cordelia (not   
thinking about her, dammit) but it was always a me-kneeling-at-her-feet kind   
of scenario (only lying down, or in the car, which is a real joy, let me tell you).   
Anyway suddenly Faith's pussy is plastered across my face and my dick kind   
of jumps in surprise.

And her smell is very, very faint. Not what I would have expected, not that   
I'm an authority on the subject. But her smell, and taste, now that I taste her,   
is kind of...clear. Clean. Not very salty, not very anything. Almost sweet. And   
she's slippery, wetter than I am hard, which is pretty impressive, considering.

I try to sort of flick my tongue across her the way she whose name will not be   
mentioned again likes it, liked it, oh hell. But Faith's actually got some of her   
weight on me and I'm likely to bite my own tongue off the way she's   
grinding. So I grab her ass with both hands and open my mouth around her   
clit and suck it in, hard.

"Oh, yeahhhhh," she says, and it's really almost a porno thing she's got going   
on, which is pretty weird. But not too weird. It sort of echoes through me and   
makes my dick harder, so maybe actually it's not weird at all. By rolling my   
eyes up so far that they hurt I can see she's kind of leaning against the wall,   
her palms against it, her forehead against her arm. Her eyes are closed. She's   
rocking pretty slowly but I guess you'd say feverishly.

And I'm sucking on her and sucking on her and feeling the ache tightening   
my balls and hoping I know how to do what she likes. But then I don't have   
to do much at this point. I *can't* do much at this point, she's rocking on me   
a little faster and not too totally careful about not squashing my nose and   
breathing is a little challenging.

I try squeezing her ass and she gurgles a little so that's a good thing. Keep   
doing that. And maybe try and move her enough to get some air. But she   
slams herself back where she wants to be so I don't try to do that again. She's   
moving faster and I figure that's my cue to suck harder, so I do. And now   
she's going "unh unh unh" along with her movements and god is it turning   
me on. I feel pre-come shoot down my cock and pool on my belly and it just   
makes me harder.

And she sort of ripples against my face and I realize I'm making her come.

I'm making her come, and it's all I can do not to grin real stupid under her   
but that wouldn't be the best idea right now, so I just keep sucking until she's   
through. My cock is really aching now and I feel...I don't know. Good. Better.   
Something. And really turned on.

She slides off of me really energetically and starts groping around in a drawer   
and that's when I realize, oh my god we're going to Do It. Reality check time.   
This is where I remember the stuff I'm supposed to say.

"Faith, are -- are you sure? I mean, we don't--"

She kind of laughs and rolls the condom onto me, the first time she's   
touched me since that first you-up-for-it, and even though the latex is cold   
and a little slimy, her hand at the base of me is so good that I'd pretty much   
do anything she wants right now.

And she's on top of me again without so much as a "yes, Xander, let's fuck"   
and oh my god I'm. Inside. Her.

And it's like alarms going off all over me.

She's so *hot* all around me and kind of pressing me in places I didn't know   
about and firm and soft and wet all at the same time and she makes this little   
satisfied noise, and I can still taste her, and I realize I can take maybe twenty   
seconds of this. If I'm lucky.

I'm not moving. I'm gulping and looking up at her and praying she'll hold   
still for a minute so I can just *feel* this. Inside her. Fucking her.

Not a chance. Faith starts riding me, and my fantasies don't even come close.   
She's tight around me, my cock is aching and loving it, so good, it's like   
everything in the universe exists just so people can feel this feeling, and I   
never ever want it to stop.

Which it's going to in mere moments if I don't do something.

"Um, maybe you could...ohhh god...uh...slow down. Just for the...ohhhh...the   
novelty value."

She chuckles and does, just a little. I win, and oh, this is good, and almost   
better than before, teasing. Faith kind of shifts, and I put my hands at the   
small of her back, feeling the way she curves. I'm tight and aching and   
tingling and she feels good everywhere, and almost without meaning to I   
thrust up into her. Shove my hips where they want to go, and the amazing   
thing is the way her eyelids kind of flutter and she gets this lost look on her   
face.

Interesting.

And it makes my cock even hungrier, throbs down through me. So I do it   
again. And again, slowly but hard and it's still good all over me, and   
especially my cock, but now it feels a little more in control. Alarms and stuff   
still going off, but they're a few blocks away, and I thrust up into her and it's   
incredible. Especially when I look at Faith, who's gone all glassy.

She's moving with me a little, but not really grinding against me like she was   
before (which is helpful), but her lipstick is smeary and her face is soft and her   
eyes are staring at nothing and she's breathing fast. She's beautiful.

And I am *so* gonna come soon and it's starting not to matter, because my   
cock is yelling "yes" so loud that everything else is melting away, and my balls   
are gathered up tight and her ass brushes against them when I go in deep. In.   
Deep. I still can't believe this is happening, and I'm moving faster in spite of   
myself, my hips won't stop, and I'm really close.

Faith's still got that Look, and then I think I know what it means, even as   
she's moving faster again and I'm almost there I think it means she's   
somewhere else, maybe even with someone else, and I'm trying not to make   
any noise, because for some reason I don't want to take her out of that place   
that's somehow better than where I am.

And then I'm coming anyway. Shooting in her. In her. *In her.* God. My   
spine is draining out through my cock, I'm shuddery all over and it's so good   
everything else disappears.

I'm almost finished when I feel her muscles clench around me and she sort   
of leans forward and her head drops. She must be coming again, and I should   
be feeling smug, but I can't help thinking about her being somewhere else.   
Now I want her to come back.

I look up, and she's still kind of slumped forward, her hair's all over her face.   
I reach my hand up, and it's not shaking *too* badly, and I brush some of the   
hair behind her ear. Her hair's really soft, too.

And her eyes are shining.

I open my mouth to say what I'm not sure, and she sort of vaults off me and   
then slides the condom off and flips it in the general direction of the trash   
can. She gets under the sheet with me, which is a good thing. My heart's   
slowing down at last.

She's lying on her back (a first!), but I turn on my side toward her and then   
she turns to face me. Maybe those *were* tears. I stroke her arm a little, and   
for a minute she doesn't look like Faith, she looks like somebody nice and   
comfortable. I can't keep this idiot grin off my face for some reason, thinking   
we really Did It, and how nice it was, and maybe, well...

She looks at me, really into my eyes, and smiles.

And then she throws me out.

 

THE END


End file.
